New England Gothic Society
The New England Gothic Society is the occult studies and paranormal research branch of the Sons of Liberty. The organization is based out of New England, but they have places of study across all of North America. Status: Active. AKA: The Gothic Society. Facts: -The New England Gothic Society dates back to the pre-Revolution era of American history when early bands of paranormal detectives and occult scholars founded a secret society to fund investigations into accounts of the otherworldly. New England, famous for its gothic history, proved a fertile land for such an organization and today the NEGS is one of the world's premier organizations for all things unearthly and mysterious. -Early American writers like Walt Whitman and Edgar Allen Poe surely helped to pave the path of this Chapter. America has always had a fascination with the occult and the unknown, and in the land of religious freedom, there are plenty of people who want to test the limits of theology. -The NEGS of today operates the world over and has several different branches functioning within major cities of the world. However, America is their home and the HQ of the Chapter is, guess where, in Sleepy Hollow NY. -Pretty much any Adepts from the Arcane Orders are welcomed with open arms. Exorcists, Resurrectionists and Witches are also highly sought after as are members of the other Petitioner Orders. -The Witan and the NEGS are close allies and operate within near identical paradigms. The difference between the two is that the Witan are a modern monastic organization of paranormal scholars who do not interfere. The NEGS does interfere in the sense their members routinely immerse themselves in the supernatural events they encounter and attempt to use modern electronic devices to gather valuable data. -The New England Gothic Society and the Sons of Liberty are long-time allies. The NEGS was formed during America's formative years and they often served with the SoL extensively as paranormal specialists. Magick & Spirits: Adepts of the New England Gothic Society often specialize in the subjects of magick use and the activities of spirits. NEGS members are often recruited for possessing backgrounds dealing with these two subjects. The modern birth of electronic ghost hunting has found its way into the NEGS as well. The last few generations of the Chapter have been inundated with younger Adepts wielding full-spectrum cameras and Flir devices. EVP sessions and IMF detectors are now common equipment items found alongside any investigative team sent out by the Gothic Society. Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hallow: The infamous Hessian Headless Rider of Sleepy Hollow is probably the singular figure responsible for the formation of the NEGS. The Hessian, a deceased German artillery officer serving in King George's army during the American Revolutionary War, returns to New England every few years to stalk the countryside by moonlight, killing select targets at will. Early members of the SoL, who the Hessian normally singles out for death, with a background in the occult started forming security committees. These committees would setup up camp in the woods around Sleepy Hallow every year, waiting to see if this would be one where the Hessian returned to Earth. If the Headless didn't appear, they would eventually go home. But if he did - they would greet him with buckshot and sorcery. It is commonly believed that it is from these early groups within the Sons of Liberty that the New England Gothic Society sprang. Ichabod Crane, an actual person and colonel serving in the SoL, is frequently referenced as the founder of the NEGS Chapter. Category:Witan Category:Gothic Category:Spirit Category:Magick Category:Weird Category:Chapter Category:Sons Of Liberty